


To be with you is what I need

by lehuit



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst with a Happy Ending, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Implied Sexual Content, Light Angst, M/M, junhao is whipped as usual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-25 08:23:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15636903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lehuit/pseuds/lehuit
Summary: It was their prom night when it happened.





	To be with you is what I need

**Author's Note:**

> i just want to write a junhao fanfic bc i've been swerving to junan lately. enjoy!!! :>

It was their prom night when it happened. Jun and Minghao entered their hotel room as they were busily taking each other’s clothes off. They are not probably the only one doing it right now but what happens next is something you wouldn’t expect from two high school lovers. 

 

“I love you.” Minghao mumbled as he pressed his lips against Jun’s again. The latter let out a small giggle and kissed Minghao deeper. The kiss was sloppy but it was full of love. Junhui started undressing him when he felt a bulge in Minghao’s pocket. Not that he was surprised to feel a bulge but that’s not where he’s expecting it to be. 

 

“What’s this?” Jun asked when he stopped kissing Minghao. He kept his hold in the pocket of the coat, Minghao was smiling at him.

 

“You are really a party pooper, aren’t you?” The younger run his thumb in Jun’s lower lip and placed one peck. He took the thing out of his pocket and revealed a red velvety box that Jun suspects to be a promise ring,”I was supposed to give this after getting you into the bed but I guess feeding your curiosity is more important than sex.” He kid, Jun pouted and tried to lay a finger on the box when Minghao raised it. 

 

“What is that?” Jun whined and reached for the box. What Minghao did left him speechless, he knelt on the ground as he let Jun looked down at him. He opened the box and revealed a wedding band that has a small diamond in the middle. 

 

“I know it’s too early for a proposal but it feels right when it’s for you, Jun. Being with you is something I want to do in the future. This ring is a heirloom from my great great grandmother and it is passed from generation to generation.” He carefully took Junhui’s hand and slowly placed the ring in the tip of his ring finger,”I give this ring to you as unofficial engagement ring. I love you with all of my heart, Wen Junhui. Will you do the honors of marrying me?” Minghao asked. 

 

Jun didn’t know what to answer, his mind tells him it’s too early but his heart rebels and says that they could take the time for the marriage and assurance is good for both of them. Once he said yes, there’s no turning back for him or Minghao. So, he thought about it. Living a life with Minghao, for better or for worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health. He sees himself in it and he knew his answer. 

 

“Yes, Hao. A thousand times, yes.” Jun sniffed and nodded, Minghao clumsily put the ring in Jun’s finger and it fits perfectly. It was meant to be in Jun’s finger like how they are both right for each other. They sealed the night with a kiss and drunken vows but it was the most beautiful thing that happened to them. 

 

They knew they were too young for that and too in love to think it through but when it feels right, it is right. Their prom night made them stepped into another level they never knew they would reach. Their relationship wasn’t exactly that ideal to start with but they love each other so much and for them, that’s what matters.

 

They moved out from their homes when they were in college. Having no allowance from their parents, they both work for their rent and needs. It was a crappy apartment but it works for them, Jun have his little garden of his own and it has a spare room which they made their office whenever they need to work on something. It’s small but it’s home. 

 

“Hao, let’s save up for our wedding.” Jun said, jokingly, one night while they were eating Chinese food in their living room. Minghao looked at him, trying to assess if Jun was trying to trick him. 

 

“Not that I want it to be extravagant but who knows, it won’t hurt to save up little by little, right?” Jun added, sticking to what he said.

 

“Sure, babe. Anything for you.” Minghao nodded as if it was serious but it certainly was. They somehow manage to open up a joint bank account for them and every payday, they would put a small portion of their money in that account. 

 

“I’m home.” Jun declared as he lazily went in. He just came home from work and he was exhausted, with all the works he gets from his internship and his part time job makes him insane. He felt like he couldn’t move another muscle. 

 

“I made dinner, babe.” Minghao greeted him with a kiss on the cheek but he groaned. Not that he didn’t want it but by the mention of food, he wanted to get off the couch but he can’t, he’s too tired to do so. 

 

“Come on, baby. It’s your favorite.” Another kiss was placed in his lips and that’s when all his exhaustion disappeared, he got a glimpse of Minghao’s face and he suddenly felt recharged. 

 

“Can’t you just be my dinner? you’re my favorite too.” Jun kid, Minghao laughed and gave him small kisses. The dinner was disregarded, so were their clothes. 

 

“Imagine if we have a large living room in our house, Hao. We have an enormous entertainment set and a luxurious furniture.” Jun said as he let himself fall in Minghao’s chest, they were covered by a thin blanket and cuddled up in their small couch. 

 

“Then we have an antique chandelier that shines when the sunlight hits it. Then out bedroom looks so elegant with gold and white designs. Our kitchen, too! It’d look amazing.” Jun added, he smiles brightly by just imagining the home they were dreaming about. 

 

“We’ll have that someday, baby. But for now, we have a cold dinner.” Minghao laughed and carried Jun to the kitchen with the blanket covering them which almost made them stumble. 

 

After graduating college, they still lived in the crappy apartment that they got. It was nicer though. Flowers in Jun’s garden, lively furniture picked by Jun himself and a nice living room. It was slowly turning into a nice place since Jun really spends his time in the house because he got a home based work. While Minghao spends time out in a cubicle. 

 

“Hao!” Jun squealed when he saw Minghao coming in. He tackled the man with a hug and kisses him endlessly. Jun always does that whenever Minghao comes home and the younger couldn’t get tired of it because he loves it, it takes all his stress away. He steps in and greeted by his favorite human in the world is the most amazing thing that can relieve his worries. 

 

“How’s your day, baby? I’m sorry if I’m late.” Minghao kissed Jun on the lips, he smiled and gently rubbed Jun’s back which made the older smile. 

 

“I stayed in the office all day and started preparing dinner after. Come, tell me about your day, instead.” Jun pulled Minghao to the kitchen. The table was filled with home dishes and he loves it. 

 

“You finished early, didn’t you?” Minghao teased him and all Jun returned was a stomp of foot. They ate dinner, watched some movies and cuddled in their bed. It was domestic and perfect. They slept soundly as Minghao hugged Jun’s waist and nuzzles on the older’s back. 

 

“Come back home to me, Hao. I love you.” Jun pecked on his cheek and pushes him off the apartment. It was their normal morning routine, Jun had the habit of sending him off and welcoming in every day. It was supposed to be a joke but Minghao takes it as a promise to. He always comes home to Jun every night. 

 

It was Jun’s birthday when they had an addition to their family. Minghao went up really early to get his surprise ready for Jun. It was a simple breakfast and a gift that Jun really wants for a long time. 

 

“Baby, wake up.” Minghao gently squished Jun’s face which made the older whined. He laughed and continued doing so. 

 

“Let me sleep, Hao. It’s my birthday.” He groaned and tried to cover himself with a blanket but Minghao didn’t let him. 

 

“Come on, love. I have a surprise for you.” And that made Jun stand up. Without even waiting for Minghao, he immediately ran to the kitchen and saw all his favorite dishes prepared by Minghao. He might have heard a purring sound in his feet, too. 

 

“OH MY GOD, YOU’RE ADORABLE.” He screamed when he saw a Siamese kitten trying to reach him. Minghao chuckled and embraced him from behind. 

 

“Happy birthday, baby. I hope you like her.” Minghao greeted and kissed Jun’s cheek. 

 

Things went really well after that. Jun was promoted so was Minghao. They eventually moved out and bought a home for the both of them. It was the perfect house of the three of them and it was another dream come true for them. 

 

“Welcome to our new home, babe.” Jun said as he looked around. It felt so satisfying to know that they both started small and now they can actually afford to live according to their leisure. 

 

“Wherever you are is my home, baby. Do you like it?” Minghao asked him, their cat purred in Jun’s touch. Minghao placed a kiss in the older’s forehead and smiled genuinely. Everything is getting according to their plan. 

 

“You’re such a poet.” Jun answered and smiled back. They spent their time playing with their cat in their new home. 

 

“And this will be our bedroom while the two other wing will be our office and closet.” Jun explained when Minghao went home. He was busy decorating the house with their stuffs. He felt tired but Minghao’s amusement removed all that. 

 

“You did this by yourself? My poor baby.” Minghao tugged him under his arms and hugged him tightly. 

 

“It’s nothing and I was bored. Do you like it?” Jun looked at him with hopeful eyes. Minghao nodded sincerely and pecked on his lips. 

 

“You did great, it looks pretty incredible.” Minghao commented as he cupped Jun’s face,”I guess the tub’s already clean for us to use.” He smirked at the older which made Jun blush so hard. 

 

“Adorable. I’ll get the tub ready.” Minghao kissed him for the last time and let him go. He made his way to the bathroom and Jun was left, being excited and nervous as if it was the first time they’ll do it in the bathroom. 

 

His phone buzzed and it was a two word text from the man in the bathroom. 

 

“You flirt like a boy!” He yelled as he carefully disregard his dirty clothes. He grabbed his robe and went to the bathroom, to be greeted by Minghao who is holding his phone while drinking a wine. 

 

“You like it, though.” Minghao kid, he put his phone down and offered a hand to Jun. Jun slowly dipped himself to the tub and found his place in between Minghao’s legs. 

 

“I was about to put money in our account today, babe.” Minghao said out of the blue as he peppers Jun’s shoulders with kisses,”And I got curious about our savings.” He added. 

 

“When I checked the balance, it was huge amount of money. Not only for a wedding, it can handle two or three more weddings so I withdrew a bit small amount and got you something.” Minghao reached for his slacks and took out a glass box. 

 

“Oh gosh.” Jun exclaimed. He could see what’s in the inside and it shines so bright. 

 

“You deserve this.” Jun turned to face Hao and the box was in between them. 

 

“Let’s get married, Jun.” He said and opened the box. It was an elegant wedding ring studded with diamonds around the ring. 

 

“I love you.” Jun answered and tackled Minghao with a kiss. The ring was placed above the wedding band that Minghao gave him ages ago and it felt heavenly because it looks perfect. 

 

 

Being with someone for years makes that person believes that it will last for a lifetime, it makes someone believe that they will have a long run. And that’s what Jun thought too. Being with Minghao for 9 years felt like they were made for each other. That they will end up being married but it didn’t end like that. It ended up with Jun breaking up with Minghao because their relationship felt toxic, their relationship seems to be devouring every positive thing they have for each other. It’s ironic actually, knowing someone was made for you but being with him makes you feel that it wasn’t just right. They both love each other that it comes to the point that it’s break them inside. 

 

“I’m so tired of this, Jun. Let’s not talk about it.” Minghao deadpanned and sat down in one of the stools. It was 2 in the morning when he came home late and everything became a chaos when Jun yelled at him. 

 

“No. I know it would just be forgotten like every problems we argue about!” Jun threw another plate in the ground. He was frustrated and angry with Minghao. It’s been weeks since Minghao kept coming home late, it’s either he’ll ignore Jun or he’s too drunk to be spoken to. 

 

“What do you want me to do, Jun?” He yelled. He was tired, too. He felt so burden for something he doesn’t know. There are few weeks left before their wedding and this is what is happening to them and Minghao doesn’t know what to do. 

 

“Tell me what the fuck is wrong with you, Minghao! I can’t keep guessing!” 

 

“I don’t think I’m ready to marry you! That’s it! There, I said it!” Minghao burst out. He didn’t want to say that because he knew it would hurt Jun’s feeling a lot and he stand corrected when he saw Jun froze in his place. He was just staring at Minghao with tears running down in his cheeks. All of the sudden Minghao became sober and felt a pang of pain and guilt in his chest. 

 

“I didn’t mean it that way, baby. I’m sorry, I’m really sorry.” He tried to cupped Jun’s cheeks but his hands were slapped away. 

 

“You should’ve told me directly, Minghao.” Jun said so plainly, it was dreadful. He walked past Minghao and placed the rings in the marble table they both bought after moving in,”I’m leaving.” He added and stormed out of the kitchen. 

 

“Fuck, no.” Minghao hissed and followed Jun to their room. Jun was going back and forth from the closet to his luggage. He was a mess, crying silently as he pack all the things that can fit in his arms. 

 

“Jun, don’t leave. Please.” Minghao took Jun by the arms and hugged his waist. He was crying, too. The anxious feeling he’s been getting were washed away the moment Jun took the rings off his finger. 

 

Jun never did that right from the moment he got the first ring. He never took it off and he would simply smile at it whenever he’s having a hard time. It was beautiful in his finger and he never thought he would do such thing. It breaks his heart, he used to see his future with Minghao and he is in that future now but it seems so chaotic for the both of them. 

 

“Let’s clear our minds, Hao.” Jun mumbled and freed himself from Minghao. He cried so hard that he felt like his heart is tearing apart. He loved Minghao so much and he still does. He loves him so dearly. That’s when he finally had the courage to take his things and walk away from the home Minghao and he build. 

 

Morning after that, Minghao received a voice call from Jun saying that they both need a time off to figure out what they really want in their lives. Minghao dealt with that even if he perfectly knew what he wanted, he wants Jun. He always does. He was all alone in their home with their cat. Every now and then, there’s a phone call from all the organizers of the wedding, asking for update. He didn’t knew what to say because he doesn’t know how long this will last or will Jun ever come back to him. 

 

“There was a push back. I’ll just call you again if we’ll proceed with everything as planned. I am deeply sorry.” He said and hung up. It was the third call that week and it’s been two weeks since Jun left the house. He had no idea where the older man is. 

 

Their cat went beside him and curled himself while purring at him,”You miss him? I do, too.” Minghao said and petted the cat as he watched the news. He kept the house clean, he didn’t want to mess with what Jun did to the house. The neat environment reminded him of Jun who likes to arrange things accordingly. 

 

The bed felt lonely at night for Minghao. It was spacious and cold for him. He was so used to have Jun in his arms or Jun in his chest, naked. It made him sad to think about it. He misses Jun as much as Jun misses him. Jun felt bare without the rings in his finger, without Minghao hugging him from the back. It was miserable but that didn’t make the pain lessen. 

 

It was the third week without Jun when Minghao decided to just ordered a pizza for lunch. He was petting their cat when the doorbell rang. He let the cat go and set itself to the couch. 

 

“I’m getting our lunch.” Minghao said and made his way to the door with his wallet. When he opened the door, surprised flashed in his face. Surprise, excitement, sadness and a mixture of happiness, too. Jun was standing in front of him with his luggage, Jun looks like a mess, he seems to be crying for whole time. 

 

“Oh, god. Baby, I miss you.” He pulled Jun for a tight hug and showered the older with kisses. Jun didn’t budge instead he cried louder and gripped on Minghao’s top so tight that he didn’t want to let go. 

 

“I’m sorry for what I said, baby. I didn’t mean that. I love you, I love you. I want to marry you. I want to be with you forever. I’m so so sorry.” Minghao sobbed and buried his face in Jun’s neck. He felt home again, after staying in an empty house, he finally found his way back to his home. 

 

“I love you too. I’m sorry for leaving you.” Jun cried so hard, his nose and cheeks were red, his eyes were puff and his lips were pouting like it always does whenever he cries. He was a mess but Minghao loves it nonetheless. 

 

“Please don’t ever take this off again.” Minghao said and put the rings back to its rightful place in Jun’s fingers. Jun nodded and chuckled when Minghao almost slipped it off again. 

 

“Come back home, Jun.” Minghao said and opened the door wider. Jun snickered and found his cat looking at the two of them. Suddenly, Minghao was ignored by Jun again and that meant it was back to normal for the two of them again. 

 

“He missed you.” Minghao put his arm around Jun’s waist and watched the older gave all his attention to their pet. Minghao placed a kiss in Jun’s temple before launching the two of them in the couch, he nuzzled in Jun’s neck and felt the presence of the man he wanted to spend his life with.

**Author's Note:**

> should i make another chapter for their wedding or just let it to be an open ending??


End file.
